


Never close enough

by Fureur



Series: Werewolf Blaine [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Felching, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Werewolves, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fureur/pseuds/Fureur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Глаза Блейна темные, гораздо темнее, чем Курту когда-либо приходилось видеть, и теперь он точно будет отмечать этот чертов сезон спаривания оборотней на своем календаре, если это заставляет Блейна вести себя так, быть настолько раскованным и отчаянно жаждущим быть ближе к Курту, ощутить его вкус, заняться с ним сексом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never close enough

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never Close Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/226899) by [skintightsocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintightsocks/pseuds/skintightsocks). 



> От автора: Название взято из песни Skin Tight-Scissor Sisters.

_"Хочешь позаниматься химией у меня?"  
"Конечно! Буду через 15 мин."_

Курт отправляет сообщение и судорожно вздыхает в тишине своей комнаты, нервно бросая взгляд на тумбочку. Он бы мог прямо сейчас пойти к Блейну, где они скорее всего весь вечер больше будут обсуждать музыкальный театр, чем заниматься химией, но Блейн в последнее время становился все более... _хищным_ \- лучшее слово, что может подобрать Курт,- и это создавало для него некоторые трудности. Он был разочарован тем, как много времени им потребовалось, чтобы сойтись, тем более после сброшенной Блейном бомбы об оборотне. Короче говоря, в последние несколько месяцев Курт провел множество часов с рукой вокруг члена и мыслями о Блейне в голове, и он надеялся, что все наладится, когда они наконец начали встречаться, но все стало только хуже.

Не то, чтобы Курт хотел тут же забраться к Блейну в постель. Он был не против не торопить события, но пунктик про оборотня определенно внес свое давление в ситуацию. Блейн всегда боялся сделать ему больно, или напугать, или еще куча всего, что означало бы, что Блейн зайдет немного дальше, прежде чем отступить, поэтому Курт провел с Блейном много времени возбужденный настолько, что едва мог соображать и был не в состоянии что-то с этим сделать. Курт не знает, беспокоится ли об этом Блейн, но он уверен, что либо самоконтроль Блейна постепенно теряет силу или же он хочет заставить Курта умереть от сексуального напряжения. Последние несколько дней Блейн то и дело бросал на него глубокие взгляды, держась как можно ближе, окружая и просто дыша им, и это оставляет Курта тяжело дышащим, твердым и _отчаявшимся_ , но он знает, что Блейн отправит его обратно в комнату, как только он попытается хоть что-то сделать.

Так что на самом деле, доставая из тумбочки смазку, Курт думает, что это всего лишь... предосторожность. Так будет легче им обоим. Может, если Курт избавится от напряжения, он действительно будет способен думать о чем-то _другом_ рядом с Блейном. Возможно, это его постоянная сексуальная неудовлетворенность делает Блейна таким эмоциональным и приставучим, словно какой-то феромон. Хотя Блейн рассказал ему основное, Курт еще многого не знает о физиологии подростков-оборотней. Так что вполне возможно, что он оказывает услугу им _обоим_ , когда освобождается от своих штанов и белья и наносит на пальцы немного смазки, прежде чем обхватить свой член.  
Курт великолепное человеческое существо, он всегда так думал.  
Курт приноровился дрочить. Теперь он что-то вроде профессионала - его мозг услужливо выдает нескончаемый поток фантазий о Блейне, и как только Курт находит правильный жесткий ритм своей рукой, это не занимает много времени. Но в этот раз Курт не может перестать думать о том, как близко был Блейн, прижимая его к стене и целуя глубоко и медленно, или как во время вчерашнего поцелуя на ночь он схватил Курта за задницу, сжимал ее и пытался прижать еще ближе к себе, но, как только они прервали поцелуй, вел себя словно ничего не случилось.  
Курт пообещал прийти через 15 минут, но не может остановить себя, позволяя пальцам пройтись по его дырочке, мягко нажимая, и то, как его бедра дергаются от прикосновения и фантазий о пальцах Блейна вместо его собственных, не оставляет ему никакого выбора.  
Курт облизывает губы и широко разводит ноги, выдавливая немного лубриканта на пальцы, тянется вниз, трет колечко мышц и вставляет два пальца сразу. Ему всегда требуется пара секунд чтобы привыкнуть к этому ощущению, но Курт сразу возвращает другую руку на свой член и медленно скользит и сжимает, закрывая глаза и думая о Блейне.  
Его лицо не должно так наливаться жаром из-за этого: они _встречаются_ , и если Курт не может фантазировать о своем горячем бойфренде-оборотне, то о ком он вообще может фантазировать? Но Курт все равно краснеет, когда думает о Блейне, толкающем его на кровать, прижимающемся лицом к его шее и заменяющем его пальцы своими.  
Курт мягко стонет, его пальцы начинают двигаться быстрее. Он немного сгибает их внутри, пытаясь представить вес Блейна над собой, или, может, Блейна, вжимающего его запястья в матрас, или рот Блейна, посасывающий нежную кожу там, где шея переходит в плечи.  
От этих мыслей жар скапливается в низу его живота, заставляя водить по члену быстрее. Он добавляет третий палец, напрягаясь вокруг них и расслабляясь только после пары глубоких вдохов, медленно работая пальцами внутри. Растягивание из не комфортного процесса быстро превращается в сумасшедшее внутреннее напряжение, от которого он хочет избавиться.  
Курт знает, что он уже на грани, поэтому перестает сдерживаться, откидывая голову на подушку и представляя трахающего его Блейна, и что это давление внутри вовсе не от его пальцев, а от члена Блейна. Иногда Курт представляет своего парня нежным и осторожным, сначала выцеловывающим каждый сантиметр его кожи, но сейчас он думает о нем заведенном и жестко трахающем, толкающем бедра вперед и горячо и громко дышащим ему в ухо. Сама мысль о том, каким грубым мог бы быть с ним Блейн, заставляет его трепетать, а живот туго напрягаться от желания, и он жестко толкает пальцы внутри и кончает в кулак, прежде чем успевает даже подумать оттянуть оргазм.  
Курту требуется минута, чтобы восстановить дыхание, убирая пальцы, когда он наконец прекращает сжиматься вокруг них от силы оргазма, и находя пару салфеток, чтобы отчистить руки. Часы показывают, что прошло уже 18 минут, и Курт вздыхает, поднимаясь на ослабевшие ноги, чтобы привести себя в порядок и надеть что-нибудь.

***

Пять минут спустя Курт стоит у двери Блейна, пытаясь перестать нервно дергаться, и едва он поднимает руку, чтобы постучать, дверь открывается.  
— Извини, я опоздал, — сразу говорит Курт, но вместо того, чтобы стать злым или раздражающе-спокойным и понимающим, взгляд Блейна становится диким, а его ноздри раздуваются. Курт заходит внутрь, пока Блейн напряженно пялится на него, медленно закрывая дверь, — Ты в порядке? Я пришел не вовремя?  
— Нет, все нормально, — отвечает Блейн, его голос гораздо глубже чем обычно, а волосы становятся кудрявыми, освобождаясь от ранее нанесенного геля. Курт едва успевает опустить свою сумку, когда Блейн хватает его за бедра и прижимает к стене, игнорируя удивленный выдох Курта и становясь действительно близко.  
Это само по себе вовсе не плохо, но, хотя Блейн касался его все чаще и чаще на этой неделе, такого еще не было: он полностью вторгся в пространство Курта и _прижимается_ к нему всем телом, принюхиваясь.  
— Ты в моей толстовке.  
— Да, ну, даже я не могу все время быть при параде, а я спешил. Ты оставил ее у меня несколько дней назад... Это ничего, да? У тебя нет проблем с обменом одеждой или типа того? — Курт нервно улыбается, пытаясь не дрожать, когда Блейн скользит руками под толстовкой, поглаживая его бока.  
Не то чтобы руки Блейна холодные - на самом деле он теплее большинства людей - но воспитанный и сексуально сдержанный Блейн двухнедельной давности никогда бы не встал так близко к Курту, тем более так касаясь его.  
— Мне это нравится, — говорит Блейн, легко сжимая талию Курта, — Мне нравится, когда ты пахнешь мной, — добавляет он, пытаясь подойти еще ближе, утыкаясь носом в заднюю часть ушка Курта. Блейн глубоко вдыхает, а потом стонет, его бедра немного толкаются вперед.  
— Ты в порядке? — снова спрашивает Курт, его голос дрожит, и Блейн только издает рычащий звук и проводит носом от уха Курта по челюсти и вниз к его шее, и теперь уже сам Курт немного дрожит.  
— Ты дрочил, — говорит Блейн, снова тыкаясь носом под ухом Курта, и парень замирает.  
— Что? Нет! Не правда, — вопит Курт  
— Ммм, и все же, — говорит Блейн, ловя руку Курта в свою, — Я чувствую это по запаху.  
— Ты чувствуешь... О боже, скажи мне, что это потому что ты оборотень, а не потому что я переоценивал свои навыки личной гигиены все это время.  
— Оборотень, — отвечает Блейн, поднося левую руку Курта к своим губам и целуя ладонь, — Ты не только дрочил, не так ли? — спрашивает Блейн низким голосом. Курт чувствует, как напряжение скручивается в его животе.  
— Блейн, — голос Курта немного колеблется, — Может, мне нужно уйти, я не думал, что...  
— Нет, — говорит Блейн низким, рычащим голосом, сильнее прижимая Курта к стене. Курт чувствует член Блейна на своем бедре, и его собственный член почти болезненно дергается в попытке снова стать твердым.  
— В смысле, пожалуйста, — его губы скользят по ушной раковине Курта, — Если ты хочешь, останься. Я хочу, чтобы остался.  
— Ты увер.., — все, что успевает произнести Курт, прежде чем Блейн целует его глубоко, влажно и отчаянно, потираясь о бедро Курта.  
Курт почти уверен, что Блейн уже абсолютно твердый, и эта мысль посылает дрожь сквозь все его тело. Он думал об этом так долго, надеясь, что Блейн наконец позволит их отношениям зайти дальше, и теперь, когда это наконец происходит, Курту сложно прекратить думать.  
— Ты так хорошо пахнешь, — хрипло говорит Блейн, — Это была пытка, всю неделю, только то, как ты пахнешь, Курт....  
— Почему... почему эту неделю? — выдыхает Курт.  
Блейн усмехается, хрипло и хмуро:  
— Сезон спаривания, — говорит он, снова целуя и посасывая ладонь Курта, прежде чем взять его пальцы в рот. Курт стонет, когда жар разливается в его животе от того, как Блейн сосет пальцы, которыми еще 15 минут назад Курт ласкал себя. Его бедра резко дергаются вперед, прижимая еще мягкий член к ноге Блейна, — Я отсосу тебе, окей? — бормочет Блейн, опускаясь на колени и расстегивая его ширинку, пока Курт осмысливает то, что он только что сказал.  
— Да, я... ладно, — говорит Курт, перешагивая через свои штаны, хотя он еще мягкий, еще слишком чувствительный после оргазма. Ощущения совершенно безумные и слишком интенсивные, и это, наверное, было бы больно, если бы не было так _хорошо_ от влажного жара рта Блейна вокруг его члена.  
— Вкус тоже приятный, — говорит Блейн, даже не утруждаясь оторваться от члена Курта.  
Курт только начинает привыкать к ошеломляющему ощущению рта Блейна, когда он отрывается от его члена и спускается к сгибу бедра и ниже, целуя и посасывая, и, о боже, Блейн действительно пытается провести носом между ног Курта, хотя он еще стоит.  
— Ух, — пищит Курт, когда Блейн хватает его за бедра и бесцеремонно бросает на кровать, — Мне казалось, у нас был разговор о силе оборотня.  
— Мы говорили только об ее использовании в боях с щекоткой, — бормочет Блейн, приподнимая край толстовки Курта - ну, _толстовки Блейна_ \- и сдирая ее вместе с футболкой, которая была под ней, одним легким движением. Курт оскорбляется и тянется вверх, чтобы поправить волосы, но отвлекается, когда Блейн хитро ухмыляется и опускается на колени около кровати, немедленно притягивая задницу Курта ближе.  
— Ну извини, — говорит Курт, стараясь не дрожать от близости Блейна, — Очевидно, я должен был предусмотреть твой _странный сезон спаривания оборотней_ и быть более конкретным, — продолжает он, но тут Блейн поднимает его задницу в воздух и лижет его, прямо там, где он еще открытый и влажный после своих пальцев, и Курт уверен, что он действительно на мгновение отключился. Когда он приходит в себя, слепо вцепившись в простыни, Блейн все еще облизывает его, издавая низкие, грохочущие звуки в своем горле и крепко держа его задницу, когда Курт резко дергает бедрами назад.  
— _Блейн_ , — шипит он, — Блядь, ты не можешь просто...  
— Ты все еще такой открытый, — говорит Блейн, отрываясь от него и облизывая свои губы так, что это заставляет Курта горячо покраснеть. Глаза Блейна темные, гораздо темнее, чем Курту когда-либо приходилось видеть, и теперь он точно будет отмечать этот чертов сезон спаривания оборотней на своем календаре, если это заставляет Блейна вести себя _так_ , быть настолько раскованным и отчаянно жаждущим быть ближе к Курту, ощутить его вкус, заняться с ним _сексом_.  
— В следующий раз я хочу увидеть. Посмотреть, как ты это делаешь.  
— В следующий раз? — спрашивает Курт, хотя знает, что это скорее всего не то, на чем ему следовало сосредоточиться.  
— Мммхмм, — бормочет Блейн, похоже не обращая внимания на то, что на самом деле говорит Курт. Он скользит пальцами ниже, толкая один внутрь, и Курт стонет, а его бедра дергаются. Он _и правда_ все еще открытый, чувствительный и немного уязвимый, и пальцы Блейна ощущаются слишком остро в хорошем смысле, заставляя его внутренности горячо напрягаться, и его член все же начинает снова твердеть. Блейн опускается ниже и скользит языком вдоль своего пальца, и Курт издает звук, более похожий на хныканье, когда чувствует влажное давление языка Блейна там, где он сжимается вокруг его пальца.  
— Это-это не.., — голос Курта срывается, а пальцы крепче впиваются в простыни, когда язык Блейна входит чуть глубже. Должно быть, Курт сейчас на вкус как смазка, но Блейна, похоже, это не останавливает, — Ты делаешь это не _только_ потому, что ты оборотень, так? — он немного краснеет, говоря это, но встречается с Блейном взглядом, когда тот поднимает голову.  
— Да и нет, — отвечает Блейн, облизывая свои губы и поглаживая дырочку Курта свободной рукой, когда он напрягается, — Нет, не так, — торопливо говорит Блейн, — В смысле... Я довольно сильно хочу делать это с тобой каждую секунду каждого дня, но я останавливаю себя. Мне приходится останавливать себя, из-за вещей, которые я хочу сделать с тобой, — его голос переходит в глубокое рычание, которое заставляет член Курта дернуться, — Что я хочу сделать с тобой, — повторяет Блейн, снова опускаясь вниз и проводя носом по члену Курта.  
— Н-например? — спрашивает Курт, его голос немного дрожит от того, насколько он заведен. Пальцы Блейна все еще в нем, еще поглаживают его, и все тело Курта предельно напряжено.  
— Все, — выдыхает Блейн, целуя основание члена Курта, — Блять, — стонет он, отстраняясь, — Мы не должны... Я не должен позволять себе делать это, но блять, только то, как ты пахнешь, и я чувствовал запах твоей _спермы_ , Курт, — Блейн охает и упирается лбом его в бедро, — Если это слишком, тебе придется... Тебе придется уйти, прости, но я не смогу находиться рядом с тобой, если не могу...  
— Нет, — резко говорит Курт, вздрагивая, когда его голос выходит громче, чем он ожидал, — Нет, Блейн. Нет, я не хочу уходить. Я хочу... Я дрочил прежде чем прийти сюда, потому что мне _пришлось_. То, как ты смотрел на меня и как близко был, это просто... Такое невероятное сексуальное напряжение, — говорит Курт, выпуская напряженный смешок, когда Блейн немного поворачивает пальцы и начинает целовать Курта снова.  
— Я могу это возместить, — загадочно произносит Блейн, целуя головку члена Курта и слизывая появившийся предэякулят. Курт стонет и дергается вперед, и потом стонет опять по совершенно другой причине, когда Блейн поднимает свои пальцы ко рту и сосет их.  
— Все оборотни такие извращенцы? — спрашивает Курт, поднимая брови.  
— Я уверен, что только те, у которых действительно горячие парни, — говорит Блейн, поднимаясь, чтобы поцеловать Курта. Курт чувствует... ну, _себя_ , наверное, свой вкус и слабый привкус лубриканта, и это должно быть действительно грязно, но оказывается просто _горячо_ , особенно когда Блейн стонет ему в рот и сосет язык Курта, пытаясь так быстро сорвать с себя одежду, что едва не ударяет Курта в пах пряжкой ремня.  
— Извини, — выдыхает Блейн, оставшись голым, — Я не специально, это было бы контрпродуктивно.  
— О, ха, — Курт поднимается выше на кровати, укладываясь на подушки. Он уже скучает по теплу Блейна на его теле, — Больше поцелуев.  
— Да, — говорит Блейн, практически прыгая на Курта сверху. Курт смеется, его желудок скручивается от нервов, потому что они наконец делают это, он наконец _голый в постели Блейна_ , но тогда Блейн снова прижимается лицом к его шее, посасывая тонкую кожу, и смех Курта превращается в сдавленный стон. Он откидывает голову назад, когда поцелуи поднимаются выше и губы Блейна скользят по его челюсти, легко посасывая, прежде чем он наконец сталкивается с Куртом губами.  
Это начинается мягко и сладко, что отличается от того, как отчаянно они целовались раньше, но через несколько секунд Блейн прижимается ближе, углубляя поцелуй. Их члены скользят друг против друга, и Курт стонет в рот Блейна, его бедра дрожат.  
— _Блейн_.  
— Ты знаешь, — начинает Блейн низким голосом, отрываясь от него и специально опуская бедра, чтобы их члены потерлись друг о друга, — Что твой запах становится еще сильнее, чем больше ты заведен? Боже, я хочу попробовать всего тебя, — Блейн рычит, хватая Курта за задницу и прижимая лицо к шее Курта.  
— Позже, — выдыхвает Курт, все его тело выгибается в руках Блейна, — Блейн, просто.., — отчаянно говорит он, пытаясь еще раз потереться своим членом о член Блейна. Все ощущается до безумия интенсивно - Курт становится довольно чувствительным после оргазмов, и его никогда, _никогда_ не касались так. Курта бросает в жар и у него кружится голова от ощущения рук, рта и языка Блейна на его коже.  
— Просто что? — хрипит Блейн, немного сползая вниз по телу Курта, и Курт замирает, когда член Блейна скользит между его ног, прижимаясь к заднице.  
— Это, — слабо выдыхает Курт, крепко вцепляясь в плечо Блейна и толкаясь вниз, пытаясь приблизить член Блейна туда, где он еще открытый и слишком чувствительный, чтобы даже думать об этом, — Это, боже, _Блейн_.  
— Курт, мы не можем.., — стонет Блейн.  
— Блейн, пожалуйста, — говорит Курт, толкая бедра вверх. Член Блейна все еще давит на него, и Курт не может перестать думать о том, как чуть раньше трахал себя пальчиками и мечтал, чтобы вместо них внутри был Блейн, — Почему мы не можем?  
— Потому что сейчас _сезон спаривания_ , — отчаянно говорит Блейн, все еще позволяя своему члену тереться о дырочку Курта, — Я могу...  
— Стоп, _что_? — взвизгивает Курт, пытаясь отодвинуть бедра назад, — Погоди, ты же не можешь, типа, обрюхатить меня, так? О боже мой!  
— Что? — переспрашивает Блейн, прекращая движения бедрами и глядя на Курта, подняв брови, и уголки его губ дергаются, словно он сдерживает улыбку, — О чем ты вообще говоришь? Конечно я не могу обрюхатить тебя, Курт, мы _парни_.  
— О, точно, — хмурится Курт, — Беспокойство о том, что мой _бойфренд-оборотень в каком-то непонятном сезоне спаривания_ может меня обрюхатить, абсолютно абсурдно, да?  
— Я только имел в виду, — спокойно продолжает Блейн, поглаживая бока Курта, — Что мне довольно трудно сейчас себя контролировать, а я не хочу сделать тебе больно.  
— Ох, и это все? — выдыхает Курт, расслабляясь в руках Блейна.  
— Да, это все, — отвечает он, — Извини, что думал, как бы случайно не _растерзать_ тебя.  
Блейн закатывает глаза и пытается отодвинуться, но Курт обхватывает ногами его колени и тянет к себе, заставляя их члены столкнуться.  
— Почему ты споришь, когда мог бы трахать меня? — спрашивает Курт.  
— Не представляю, — честно отвечает Блейн через несколько секунд.  
— Давай, — стонет Курт, откидывав голову на подушку, призывно открывая шею. Он стонет снова, когда Блейн немедленно прижимается, его губы скользят по ключице Курта, а из горла вырывается низкий рык. Этот звук отправляют горячую волну дрожи, которой Курт не особо гордится.  
— Нет, погоди, _погоди_ , — бурчит Блейн.  
— Ох, ну серьезно? — скулит Курт.  
— Я не хочу сделать тебе больно, а у меня нет никакой смазки, — прежде чем он даже успевает договорить, Курт берет в рот свои пальцы, немного посасывая и увлажняя их.  
— Боже мой, — стонет Блейн и берет Курта за запястье, чтобы убрать его пальцы изо рта. Курт уже собирается возмутиться, когда Блейн скользит своими пальцами в его рот, и Курт с шумными стонами делает их мокрыми.  
— Курт, _блять_ , — охает Блейн, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать его шею и глубоко вдыхает, когда зубы Курта задевают подушечки его пальцев.  
— Давай, — выдыхает Курт, вынимая пальцы Блейна изо рта, — Давай, поторопись.  
— Словно это _у тебя_ сумасшедший период спаривания оборотней, — говорит Блейн, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать нижнюю губу Курта.  
— Если не поторопишься, я оставлю тебя с твоим сумасшедшим периодом спаривания одного, — говорит Курт, но Блейн уже отстранился и сел между его ног, раздвигая ягодицы, — Ох. Забудь, — бубнит он, шире раздвигая ноги.  
Блейн смеется, опускаясь вниз и проводя носом по внутренней стороне бедра Курта. Курт замечает, как трепещут ноздри Блейна, словно он пытается вдохнуть его целиком, и Курт дрожит.  
— Два нормально? — спрашивает Блейн, надавливая влажными пальцами на его дырочку, и Курт просто кивает, закрывая глаза и откидывав голову, когда пальцы толкаются внутрь, медленно и уверенно. Курт еще уязвимый, но это не больно, просто немного _слишком_. Он чувствует себя полным и чувствительным, словно на грани, и становится только хуже, когда Блейн начинает двигать пальцами, задевая костяшками его простату.  
— Больше, — нетерпеливо говорит Курт, толкаясь на встречу пальцам, — Еще один, давай.  
— Боже, ты такой сексуальный сейчас, — бормочет Блейн, вынимая пальцы и облизывая их. Курт не уверен, сделал ли он это для того, чтобы снова сделать их влажными или чтобы ощутить вкус, но то, как Блейн приковывает глаза и стонет, значит, наверное, немного и то и другое. Блейн тянется вниз и снова выставлять пальцы, теперь три, и Курт судорожно выдыхает, когда пальцы скользят внутрь, а язык Блейна высовывается, чтобы собрать появившийся на его члене предэякулят. Это так... _много_ , гораздо больше того, к чему любая из фантазий Курта могла его приготовить, но Курт уже хочет Блейна внутри себя, хочет гораздо большего.  
— Я готов, — отчаянно говорит Курт, сжимаясь вокруг пальцев Блейна, — Я так готов, давай.  
— Ты не достаточно влажный, — бормочет Блейн, его губы задевают головку члена Курта, заставляя его дрожать.  
— Достаточно, — скулит Курт.  
— Нет, не достаточно, я не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно, - мягко отвечает Блейн, проводя губами по члену Курта и ниже, и Курт едва не кончает, когда Блейн облизывает его дырочку, — Позволь мне сделать тебя влажным, — шепчет он низким и грубым голосом.  
— Да, ладно, — бездумно говорит Курт, широко распахнутыми глазами глядя на Блейна сверху вниз до тех пор, пока он крепко не сжимает его задницу и держит его открытым, снова начиная лизать. Глаза Курта закрываются, и он стонет, толкаясь к упругому давлению языка Блейна, пока жажда нетерпеливо скручивается в его животе. Он точно не сможет привыкнуть к этому в ближайшее время, _черт возьми_.  
Через несколько секунд Блейн смеется, и бедра Курта дергаются от ощущения дыхания Блейна на его раскаленной коже.  
— Перестань так сильно _ерзать_ , — говорит Блейн, немного сильнее впиваясь пальцами в задницу Курта, но это только распаляет его желание сильнее толкнуться назад.  
— Твой _язык_ в моей.., — Курт резко замолкает, чувствуя, как краснеют его щеки, — Как я должен не ерзать? Серьезно?  
— Шш, просто замри на секунду, — таинственно говорит Блейн, и Курт очень старается это сделать, когда Блейн на мгновение отстраняется, а затем толкает язык вперед. Он делает это еще раз, и тогда Курт чувствует слюну Блейна - он наполняет его своей слюной, о, боже. Возможно, Курт не должен находить это настолько горячим, но он ничего не может поделать с собой, не тогда, когда Блейн продолжает делать это, пока Курт не чувствует, насколько мокро у него между ног. Наконец Блейн отстраняется и садится перед Куртом на колени, его член покрасневший, загнутый вверх и блестящий на кончике. Курт немного расстраивается, что не может отсосать ему сейчас, потому что действительно много фантазировал об _этом_ , но потом Блейн плюет на свою ладонь и проводит ею по своему члену, и, окей, так, тут происходят более важные вещи.  
— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Блейн, и Курт почти смеется от мысли, что сердце Блейна разобьется, если он скажет нет.  
— _Больше_ , чем в порядке, пожалуйста, Блейн. Давай, я хочу почувствовать тебя, — говорит Курт, прикасаясь к плечу Блейна, когда тот быстро кивает и выпрямляется, чтобы начать давить.  
И это - _вау_. Это _совсем_ не похоже на пальцы, это резкое давление головки члена Блейна, и его толщина, блядь.  
Курт шипит и кусает губу, но кивает Блейну, когда он ищет на лице Курта любой признак того, что нужно остановиться. Это... много, Блейн входит все глубже, и хотя ощущения довольно болезненные и острые, но это хорошие ощущения, удовольствие гудит у основания его позвоночника, и Курт все еще абсолютно твердый, когда Блейн наконец полностью в нем, его бедра вплотную прижаты к заднице Курта. Его лицо красное и перекошенное от напряжения, и хотя то, как он старается сдерживать себя, действительно горячо, Курт знает, чего он хочет.  
— Давай, — говорит Курт, гладя Блейна по спине, — Все в порядке, ты можешь двигаться.  
— Курт, я не могу...  
— Нет, ты можешь. Трахни меня, Блейн. Я не сломаюсь, обещаю, я хочу этого, — говорит Курт, пристально глядя на Блейна, и он наконец сдается, почти полностью выходя, чтобы снова толкнуть свои бедра _глубже_ , его тело вдавливает Курта в матрас, когда он наклоняется для поцелуя. Поцелуй выходит отчаянным и беспорядочным, и Курт скорее просто открывает рот, чем целует в ответ, издавая стон, когда Блейн немного двигает бедрами и зажимает нижнюю губу Курта зубами.

— Ты ощущаешься так хорошо, Курт, _так_ хорошо, — рычит Блейн, скользя губами вниз по его шее. Он двигает бедрами, трахая Курта короткими, глубокими толчками, и это создает напряжение в его животе, совсем не похожее на то, что он чувствовал, когда дрочил. Все еще сильное трение делает Курта сверхчувствительным, но он только вцепляется в плечо Блейна, пытаясь притянуть его ближе, пытаясь принять его глубже.

***  
— Боже, да, — стонет Курт, обхватывая Блейна ногой и вжимая пятку в его задницу, прижимая ближе. Блейн улыбается, берет Курта за ноги и поднимает их вверх так, что Курт сгибается почти пополам, но он едва успевает это заметить, потому что Блейн теперь еще _глубже_. Блейн медленно двигается в нем, втягивая в рот кожу на шее и царапая зубами уже исчезающие следы, заставляя Курта вскрикивать от количества ощущений. Курт сильнее вцепляется в плечо Блейна и наклоняет голову назад, чтобы Блейн мог продолжить целовать, посасывать и кусать его кожу и обдавать горячим дыханием чувствительное место под ушком. Курт возбужден уже так долго, его член ноет и активно выделяет смазку, и Блейн так _глубоко_ в нем, заставляет чувствовать себя наполненным, потрясенным и сосредоточенным на движении члена Блейна. Курт не понимает, что он дрожит, а слезы начинают накапливаться в уголках глаз, до тех пор, пока Блейн не отстраняется и гладит его бока, успокаивая.  
— Курт, детка, ты в порядке? — спрашивает Блейн, безуспешно пытаясь остановить движения бедер и заставляя Курта резко выдохнуть, снова толкаясь вперед. — Да, — отвечает Курт, — Да, да, просто... это слишком.  
— Расскажи мне, — говорит Блейн, пристально глядя на разгоряченного и чувствительного Курта, его глаза темные, а губы немного припухшие, — Каково это? — спрашивает он, толкаясь вперед.  
— Блядь, — стонет Курт, когда Блейн начинает трахать его, задевая простату каждым толчком. Ему требуется пара секунд, чтобы вспомнить родную речь, — Такая наполненность. И я все еще... Еще остались ощущения от моих пальцев, и это так... боже, просто, пожалуйста, не останавливайся, — заканчивает Курт, цепляясь за плечи Блейна и наклоняя голову назад, когда Блейн снова прячет лицо в шее Курта. Курт слышит тяжелое дыхание Блейна и чувствует резкий укус там, где шея переходит в плечо, а затем бедра Блейна теряют ритм и его член дергается внутри Курта, когда он кончает.  
— Ох, ох, — задыхается Курт, потому что он чувствует... Блейна так глубоко внутри него, и это настолько _мокро_ , и Курт сжимается вокруг члена Блейна и тянется вниз, чтобы жестко и быстро подрочить себе, и он так, так близок к разрядке, когда Блейн кладет руки на низ его живота и выходит из него, — Нет, эй, ты куда? — отчаянно скулит Курт, отпуская свой член.  
— Вниз, — бормочет Блейн, скользя вниз по телу Курта и утыкаясь носом в основание его члена, и облизывает колечко мышц.  
— О, черт возьми, ты серьезно.., — выдыхает Курт, а потом Блейн лижет его _внутри_ , и Курт не может прекратить сжиматься, еще открытый и чувствительный, и это чувствуется словно _слишком_.

— Так хорошо, — говорит Блейн ему в кожу, — Такой хороший вкус со мной внутри тебя, черт, — рычит Блейн, а потом лижет еще глубже, хватая задницу Курта и приподнимая ее выше, чтобы прижаться ближе. Курт чувствует себя раскрытым и выставленным на показ, влажное давление языка Блейна заставляет жар резко напрячься внизу его живота. Курт выпускает тихий хныкающий звук и, наконец, опускает руку вниз и хватает собственный член, жестко водя по нему, пока Блейн, держа его открытым большим пальцем, вылизывает из него собственную сперму. Этого всего слишком много, кончик пальца Блейна нажимает внутри, тугой кулак сжимает его член, и Курт кончает, задыхаясь, и гладит себя пока жар разливается по всему его телу, хотя то, как он сжимается вокруг пустоты, почти болезненно.  
— Черт возьми, — говорит Курт, пытаясь выровнять дыхание и перестать дрожать, но тогда Блейн двигается _снова_ , опускаясь губами к члену, чтобы облизать головку и пальцы Курта, отчищая от спермы. Это далеко не самая грязная вещь, которую Блейн делал сегодня, но Курт и так почти без сознания. Блейн, похоже, этого не замечает, слишком занятый размягченным членом и влажными пальцами Курта, пока Курт наконец не шипит от резкого ощущения языка Блейна, облизывающего головку его члена, и это уже слишком много.  
— Извини, — выдыхает Блейн, не выглядя хоть едва сожалеющим, и снова нависает над ним с удовлетворенным выражением лица, — Мне так нравится твой вкус, не хотел тратить его попусту. Такой приятный и весь _мой_ , — добавляет он низким, почти мурчащим голосом, утыкаясь лицом в потную шею Курта, и Курт выпускает смешок.  
— Это точно самый странный первый раз, который когда-нибудь у кого-либо был, — хрипит Курт.

Глаза Блейна полны беспокойства, когда он поднимает голову и смотрит прямо на Курта, — Но ты... ты же в порядке, да? Это не было плохо? Я не сделал тебе больно?  
Курт улыбается, позволяя своей руке зарыться в волосы Блейна, — Я более, чем в порядке. Но я даже не знал о существовании некоторых этих вещей, и тем более не думал, что буду делать их, уоу. Это было...  
— Абсолютно горячо? — с надеждой предполагает Блейн, наклоняясь, чтобы покрыть мягкими поцелуями засосы и следы укусов на ключице и шее Курта. Курт не может увидеть их, но он и так знает, что его кожа слишком бледная, чтобы избежать следов от особенно сильных поцелуев Блейна. Но он однозначно не против, хотя и не готов признаться в этом Блейну.  
— Я хотел сказать, почти отвратительно, — Курт улыбается, когда Блейн рычит и слегка прикусывает мочку его уха, — Окей, окей! Горячо. Это было _действительно_ горячо. И все мои части тела на месте, разве нет?  
— Слава богу! — мягко говорит Блейн, прежде чем наклониться для очередного поцелуя. Он выходит очень осторожным, потому что у них обоих припухли губы, но буквально через секунду Блейн двигает бедрами, и Курт чувствует, что Блейн уже снова абсолютно твердый.  
— Я не могу, — стонет Курт, — Блейн, я почти уверен, что отключусь, если попытаюсь кончить снова. К тому же, нам все еще нужно сделать химию.  
— Я могу показать тебе химию, — бормочет Блейн ему в ухо, и Курт начинает смеяться так, что едва может дышать.  
— Не могу поверить, что ты сказал это, — хихикает Курт, — Серьезно, спасибо, потому что сейчас я даже не хочу снова заниматься сексом с тобой.  
— Эй, погоди, — расстроено говорит Блейн, проводя носом по шее Курта и не очень-то нежно двигая членом по бедру Курта, — Нет, стой, я снова могу стать сексуальным.  
— Неа, магия исчезла, — драматично выдыхает Курт,— Ты убил ее игрой слов.  
— Дурацкая игра слов, — бубнит Блейн, опускаясь на кровать сзади Курта и крепко обнимая его. Тело Блейна теплое и твердое позади Курта, и он совсем, совсем не хочет двигаться, но...  
— Блейн, нам правда нужно делать домашнюю работу, — Курт вздыхает, когда Блейн прижимает его еще ближе к себе.  
— Ох. Через минуту. Просто побудь здесь, окей? Побудь со мной, — его голос звучит серьезно, серьезно и вместе с тем нервно, и живот Курта скручивается от нежности.  
— Конечно, — отвечает он, облокачиваясь спиной о Блейна, и стонет, когда эрекция Блейна скользит по его заднице.  
— Извини, — застенчиво говорит Блейн, целуя Курта в плечо. Курт закрывает глаза и наклоняет голову в бок, чтобы Блейн мог уделить внимание его шее, — Ты пахнешь _так_ хорошо, я не могу ничего с этим поделать.  
— Все нормально. Твой член сегодня был довольно не плох, думаю, я могу сделать ему поблажку.  
— Как романтично, — смеется Блейн ему в шею.  
— Шшш. Нужно ли напомнить, что я только что потерял девственность удивительно грязным образом с моим горячим бойфрендом-обортнем? И я точно сейчас не в состоянии для второго раунда. К тому же, это не я сморозил эту химическую ерунду, так что я все еще побеждаю.  
Блейн хихикает ему в шею и медленно водит пальцами по его груди, — Эй, я только что потерял девственность удивительно грязным образом с _моим_ горячим бойфрендом. Я могу получить небольшое послабление?

— Это была действительно неудачная игра слов, вот и все, — заканчивает Курт, зевая.  
— И все же, ты точно в порядке? — тихо спрашивает Блейн после небольшой паузы, — В смысле, со всей этой грязной потерей девственности с оборотнем? Я на самом деле этого не планировал, клянусь.  
— Нет, эй, — отвечает Курт, поворачиваясь в руках Блейна, чтобы смотреть на него, — Блейн, поверь мне, я в порядке. В смысле, да, я всегда предполагал, что мой первый раз будет включать больше свечей и легкого джаза, чем римминга и спермы, но... Я не жалуюсь. Это было с тобой, — он чувствует, как немного краснеет, — И это самое главное.  
Блейн поднимает руку и мягко проводит по щеке Курта, глубоко и медленно целуя его, — Прости за римминг и сперму, — шепчет он в губы Курта, когда они разрывают поцелуй.  
— Не извиняйся, — говорит Курт, — Я уверен, что это хорошая замена. Легкий джаз переоценен.


End file.
